


A Bit More Than Just Lazy Sex

by Synchro_Lies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smutt, There is no plot, basically sex, hawke is a wild man, they are having sex, this is just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchro_Lies/pseuds/Synchro_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and M!Hawke have sex. That's it, that's the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit More Than Just Lazy Sex

Hawke's favorite position was when he was balls deep inside Fenris, kneeling on the bed, ass up, the elf sitting on him, sinking down on his stiff cock, up and down with wet sounds. The human used his muscular thighs to support the smaller male, big rough hands gripping the smaller waist, guiding him up and down on his stiff member. Fenris wrapped his arms from underneath Hawke's armpits and snaked his slender hands below, kneading the human's plump, tight ass eliciting a drawn out moan of pleasure.

It is not the most comfortable position or even the most pleasurable, there isn't much room to maneuver the angle of penetration and thus it is short and slow, from time to time quickening if Hawke had burst of even greater strength and upped the pace momentarily or if Fenris decided to stop fondling with his human lover's ass and move used his flexibility and strength to move his hips along the same rhythm of thrust or deepened the angle of penetration or go faster and wilder. If they so much wanted to do so.

Regardless, the position is very much enjoyed by both of them. It's sort of lazy, but still pretty much a bit of a workout, and allows Hawke to fuck Fenris while he in turn plays with his ass, from time to time sliding in a finger and playing a bit which results in some wild maniac thrusting and if done properly both would cum very fast and hard. It just allowed them to enjoy each other thoroughly in a different, wild sort of way.

However, as enjoyable as it is was, it does get tiring after awhile. Hawke stops fumbling around with Fenris option t0o go native on him, flipping him on his back, one hand on the elf's hip rising it, the other on his engorged cock, he carefully slides back home with a slam and before the other can register what's going on, he is pounding on his backdoor. 

Fenris doesn't mind much. Most of the time Hawke only gets rough after being at it for awhile. And whenever that happens, by then he is loose and open or Hawke is sitting on him, riding him like a wild man. 

The elf grit his teeth, nails digging into the soft silks of the feathered bed, a moan dragging out of his mouth as his lover's lips pressed against his sweaty back, kissing and licking a trail up to his neck. 

Hawke is leaning down, both hands gripping Fenris' waist rather tight, his whole body almost resting on top of the elf's as he angles his thrust, going in deeper, each thrust longer and more powerful than the last. He has slowed the pace, drawing out each thrust with each wet kiss placed upon his lover's back. He is taking his sweet time up until he finds the spot and then he starts hammering right there, cock in and out in quick successions, ball sacks slapping against the butt cheeks. 

The sound of skin slapping skin, wet pops, muffled moaning with a couple groans here and there and the rustle of bed sheets fills the room along with the heavy musk of masculine males and putrid sex. Both are nearing climax, so Hawke clamps his mouth between the juncture of Fenris' neck and shoulder, teeth sinking into the flesh-

A long scream of pure ecstasy follows and both males are seeing white. Hawke stills, his hot thick seed pouring deep inside Fenris' pliant ass filling him up. 

A few seconds after Hawke rolls his sweaty body off Fenris' and lays a happy crumbled mess right beside his lover's. The grumpy elf mumbles something weakly before rolling to his side separating himself from his lover. Noticing this the human laughs, scoots closer, wrapping one arm around the slender male's frame, pressing his sweaty, sticky scrotum up the other's just as sweaty, sticky ass.


End file.
